


Poster Boy

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Phil, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: ~When Phil gets called out for his lack of involvement, Dan gets upset~He loops his arms around Dan's neck and steps a little closer, and Dan knows what he's trying to do. He's trying to distract him, to jolly him out of his anger. And it might have worked until Dan realized that Phil knew why he was pissed, that he must have seen...





	Poster Boy

 

They're snuggled up against each other on the sofa, Phil sitting with his back to the armrest and Dan tucked between his legs. The room is warm and cozy, the fuzzy throw tossed over their legs as they spend the afternoon in a state of quiet relaxation. They'd both had busy mornings-Dan with his Head Together assembly and Phil with various tour related meetings.

  
  
**  
Phil was already back and on his laptop when Dan came home. He looked up and smiled as Dan came bounding through the door. He was still full of that nervous energy public speaking always filled him with, his muscles tight and stiff with it. Phil had sent him off to take a hot shower, making them each a cup of coffee while he waited. Once Dan returned to the lounge, Phil had stretched him out on the floor for a quick massage, knowing as he did just how much Dan loved feeling Phil's big, soft hands working the tension from his body.  
  
As they settled onto the sofa, Dan filled him in on his day; about speaking to and connecting with the kids, presenting Prince William and sharing a stage with him. He'd enjoyed himself immensely even though being the focus of all those eyes had made him feel a bit squirmy inside. He felt like this was something he was good at, these ambassador roles he had taken on. As he spoke, Phil sipped his coffee and watched Dan's face with an intensity that hasn't waned after all this time. They're still utterly and completely fascinated with each other, even years later. It's a bit disgusting, honestly, how besotted they truly are.

**

 

  
Dan shifts his weight and tips his head back to rest on Phil's chest, looking up into a face he knows as well as his own. His eyes drift over those sharp cheekbones and plump lips before moving back up to meet Phil's gaze. Dan's lips turn up into a little smirk, drawing an answering smile from Phil as he leans down and drops a kiss his forehead. He turned back to his phone, content to lay against Phil and browse while Phil runs his hand through his hair. Phil was obsessed with his curls, twining them around and around his long, slender fingers every chance that he got.

  
  
Dan was secretly thrilled with the reaction to today's event, his cheeks pinking with a blush as he read through the many comments calling him an inspiration. He couldn't help but feel proud as his chest filled with a warm glow, but also humble that people would think that he even could inspire others. Phil would tell him to stop diminishing his achievements and to accept the praise he earned, but they both knew it wasn't that easy for Dan. Even now, even after everything they've accomplished so far, Dan still shakes his head in bewilderment.

  
  
He's aimlessly scrolling through Tumblr, letting his mind drift as he listens to Phil make cooing noises at whatever he's watching on his laptop. Probably some animal videos, he thinks, opening his mouth on a giant yawn...that he promptly chokes on.  
  
“Oh for fuck's sake. Phil! They're shipping me with Prince William!”

  
Phil hums distractedly and continues watching the baby hedgehogs frolic across his screen. “Yeah, I saw that earlier. Do you have a ship name yet?”

  
  
“Phil! Don't you find that weird, like it crosses some kind of line? I mean, he's married and has children and omg...” Dan's voice trails off into a squeak of mortification.

  
  
“Found the fanfic, didn't you?” He continued clicking through videos, oblivious to Dan's comical distress. “I thought it was fairly good. Rather creative, 13/10 Royal Daddies would approve”. He looked up at Dan then, laughing to see how red his face was.

  
  
“Omg, shut UP! Right, that's enough Tumblr for today.” He headed over to Twitter, going through his mentions and answering his messages. The afternoon lengthens, the sun sinking lower in the sky, as they cuddle together in companionable silence. Phil's giggling at yet another animal video when Dan starts tensing up, his happy mood slipping away as the smile drops off of his face.

  
  
He shoves himself off of the sofa, knocking into Phil's leg and nearly spilling him onto the floor. Phil watches in bewilderment as Dan tosses his phone onto the table and stalks to the window. Dan stands there, his shoulders tight and arms crossed until he hears Phil call his name.

  
  
He whirls around in a controlled fury, eyebrow drawn into a frown, and then blinks in surprise when he realizes that Phil is standing behind him. Phil's face is calm and sweet, his blue eyes bright as he looks up into Dan's face.

  
  
He loops his arms around Dan's neck and steps a little closer, and Dan knows what he's trying to do. He's trying to distract him, to jolly him out of his anger. And it might have worked until Dan realized that Phil knew why he was pissed, that he must have seen...

  
  
Phil sighs and drops his hands to Dan's shoulders, rubbing the tense muscles. “Dan, you have to let this go. You can't keep getting worked up like this every time”. He keeps kneading his arms and neck as if he could squeeze the anger and frustration out of him. He takes a step back, letting his hands drift down Dan's arms until he reaches his hands and entwines their fingers.

  
  
Dan opens his mouth to argue but finds his throat tight with something close to tears. He's never been good at tolerating any criticism of Phil but this is patently unfair. Phil doesn't care for this type of public speaking, he's much more comfortable one-on-one. He much prefers being behind the scenes and doing his part quietly, with little fanfare. He still gets the satisfaction that charity work brings him but with none of the anxiety-provoking spotlight.

  
  
Dan shakes his head and closes his eyes, thinking about the things he'd read tonight, people calling Phil a coward or worse for not being a poster boy for a cause. Don't they understand yet that Phil is one of the bravest men he knows? Who else would take a chance on a uni dropout, supporting him until his YouTube channel took off? Or agreed to accept the BBC spot, but only if Dan could come too? For fuck's sake, who else would have stuck with him through some of the worst lows he's ever experienced and always with a silent strength and gentle grace?

  
  
He opens his eyes to see Phil watching him, patiently waiting him out. Dan steps closer and tips his mouth to Phil's. He nudges his lips against Phil's, taking that full bottom lip between his teeth in a gentle bite. His lips part with a tiny gasp and Dan takes advantage, sliding his tongue inside as he deepens the kiss. It's lazy and sweet and everything Dan needed to soothe his battered emotions.

  
  
Eventually, Phil steps back and pulls on his hand, leading him back to the couch. They settle themselves once more, wrapping themselves up in the cozy throw. He reaches for his laptop and asks, “You ok?”

  
  
Dan nods and drops his head onto Phil's shoulder, ready to watch a movie and drift off.

  
  
“Oh good,” he said with a sly grin. “Because I found this fanfic where you apparently treat me like a king”

  
  
“Omg Phil, shut UP!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic Phil wants to read is none other than  
> Bow To You by agingphangirl.  
> Go read it, it's great!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
